The proposed pilot study consists of a series of experiments to explore the actions of two steroid hormones, cortisol and estradiol, on RNA synthesis in neural explants in organotypic cultures and glial cell cultures in the presence of steroid hormones; and b) species of RNA, i.e. ribosomal RNA (18S and 28S), transfer RNA (4S), m-RNA and heterogenous RNA (45S-90S), most sensitive to steroid hormone treatment using the glial cell line. It is expected that this study will give information relative to a predominant effect of hormone in neurons of glial cells and demonstrate differences in the effect of steroid hormones at certain stages of development of neural tissue.